


Submission

by Internpup, SiriusGreenDragon



Category: Lost Boys (Movies), Original - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Priest Kink, Priests, Rough Oral Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internpup/pseuds/Internpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGreenDragon/pseuds/SiriusGreenDragon
Summary: David has to remind Father Dorian of his place in the world.....





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> This comes out of an RP with Internpup, it's a Lost Boys OC.   
> There's a LOT to this story, and this is kinda just a one shot, PWP thing, a scene that is a behind the scenes type thing. 
> 
> What you need to know:  
> David Dawson is a vampire lord who has owned the land this poor house is located on. They exsist under his sufferage. He's a vampire, the higher ups of the poor house know. They don't like it but they don't have a choice. Every once and a while, David will arrive to choose some unfortunates and take them away, God knows where, to do God knows what.   
> David had found out that Dorian was allowing his Matron to whip the children, and had injured two small girls whos parents and grandparents had belonged to David, thus they belong to David. 
> 
> This is to remind Dorian who his REAL master is!

The Priest, Dorian, paced in his office, wringing his hands. He was going to take Matron's whip to her own petulant backside for this! He was already in for a tounge lashing but what else did this monster want to do?

The only sound was the flap of wings, and when Dorian turned, there he sat, behind the head preist's desk, boots up on his desk as he sat in his chair. Dorian jumped and cleared his throat, backing up a few steps.   
"My lord...."

"Sit, Dorian." David growled, not moving as the preist settled in the chair usually reserved for Naughty children, and he shifted under the unblinking gaze. "I see your little mind has been turning and turning what might happen to you."

"My Lord, I want to apologize for the Matron. She can sometimes get over--"

"If you say 'zealous', I will snap your neck." The preist's mouth snapped shut. "Do you know what I found when I arrived home with my newest aquisitions?" The preist shook his head. "Whip marks. Several, fresh. MaryJane's ribs were broken, she was bleeding internally and it took MY power to keep the child from dying!"

"My lord, if we knew the children belonged to you--"

"And if they didn't, that would have been fine with you?!" David roared and Dorian flinched back. "I am kind to you, let you run this place as you would. The ONE thing I ask is that those that come into your care are at least provided food and shelter. I could have you removed and replaced with some kindly elderly preist, sent here to drink away his remaining years,"

"M-My lord, these people....I'm sorry for the heavy handed way but they just will not--"

David was suddenly before him, over him, grabbing his chin. "Are you....ARGUING with me, Dorian?" Dorian couldn't pull his eyes away from the deep blue pools that swirled before his eyes. 

"No My lord, I'm trying to explain to you."

"You, Dorian," David lowered his hand, knowing the preist was entirely ensnared in his power, and they both knew it. The preist was no where near strong enough to resist him. "Are in no place to explain anything. You're job is to keep things under control here and you could not control a simple woman? you could not keep her in her own place, above all in my presense?"

"I'm sorry my lord!"

"You will be." 

David sat on the edge of the man's desk, curling his finger, beconing the preist to his feet. The man moved a few steps closer to the vampire, watching him with fear, awe and trepidation. 

"Kneel, it should be a position you are familiar with." 

Dorian felt his knees give under the order and he sunk to his knees, hands draped at his sides as he looked up at his lord. He was knelt between his knees, face in line with the vampire's crotch. Dorian swallowed, eyes darting from the lump in his lord's trousers and the vampire's eyes. 

"I am your better Dorian." David ran his hand through the man's short dark hair, nails trailing along his scalp, leaving a shudder crawling down Dorian's spine. "It's your place to tell me when you find interesting stock for me, not keep them and beat them." His other hand trailed along the preist's jaw, another shudder sliding through his body. The feel of Dorian trembling under his fingers, not knowing if it was in fear, arousal or a mix of both was almost intoxicating to the vampire, the scent of his fear put a thrill through him, the scent of his arousal turned him on.   
One finger slid along Dorian's lips, tracing the lower lip. "Now....I want you to apologize for that."

"I am s--" Dorian's apology was cut off by the tip of David's finger penitrating his mouth.  
"Shh....Not with words Dorian. Silly priest, words are lies. Actions? Now that would show me you are sorry." He pressed his finger further into the other man's mouth. Dorian could do nothing but take the finger, feeling it press past his lips, resting against the flat of his tounge, softly stroking it. "Suck."   
Dorian could feel the compulsion rise up in him, like another shudder as his lips began to move against the finger, sucking gently on it, his eyes staying locked on David's. His finger inside Dorian's mouth gently pressed at his tounge, petting it, caressing it. Slowly, Dorian's tounge began to dance in return, caressing the digit, sliding along the bottom, curling around the side as he continued to suckle on the digit.   
"Good.....Now....undo my trousers."  
Dorian choked a little and stopped his playful suckling, his eyes clearing again as he looked at David. David narrowed his eyes, his fingernails pricking at the preist's head. "Undo. My. Trousers. And I did not tell you to stop sucking did I?"

Dorian whimpered, compulsion forcing his tounge to dance again, caressing and sucking, and even beginning to bob his head as if he was trying to apologize with his renewed actions. David liked that about the preist. He learned fast.   
Dorian's hands were soft, uncaloused, unused to actual work. They were soft against David's flesh as they brushed his belly, undoing the pants. "Come now Dorian, you are a smart man. You know what I'm asking you to do. I don't have to give you step by step instructions...." He growled, pulling his finger away.   
Dorian almost wimpered at the lost from his mouth, mouth still moving, trying to call it back, before opening his eyes again and looking up at David.   
"Take it out, put it in your mouth...."  
"My lord please...."  
But Dorian's soft hands were already pulling out his hard cock. Long slender fingers fishing in to caress and remove David's balls from his trousers, leaving his long, hard cock resting against his clothed belly.  
Dorian stared up at the hard cock and felt himself stir. It was a because of the demon before him, clouding his mind and forcing him to do these things. The preist knelt between the vampire's legs, gazing up at his manhood.   
"Open your mouth." David ordered, and Dorian groaned as he opened his mouth. David slowly pulled the preist's head closer, putting the tip of his cock into the preist's mouth. Dorian tried to pull away, but David's hand was strong against the back of his head.   
"Good boy. Now....suck...." David ordered as he pulled Dorian's head closer. Dorian couldn't stop the urge to draw it in, sucking it. He could feel it, hot and heavy on his tounge. He let out a groan, as David pushing his cock deeper and deeper, going painfully slowly.   
"Good....just like my finger, you can do it Dorian. Loose yourself in my cock."  
Dorian growled around it, but did as he was ordered and began to bob his head. David clutched his hair, guiding his head faster and faster as the preist moaned. David could see the man's arousal, using his boot to nudge at it, chuckling breathily. "Someones....enjoying himself....." He growled, "You can go ahead and bump my boot like a dog."

Dorian, by now, was lost to David's control. The preist moaned softly, his head bobbing, lips slurping as his tongue danced along the man's flesh. his hands curled around David's calf, pulling it closer so he could rub his hard cock against the solid boot. his head bobbed as his hips bucked against David's boot. David moaned, watching the preist, taking in ever moment, every memory of this man of God so wanton on his knees, sucking the cock of a man, getting his own sexual satisfaction by fucking his foot. 

Dorian let out a cry around the cock as his body shuddered, hips bucking as he let out cry after cry, cumming hard, and slurping around the cock. His hands slid up and along David's shaft as he rubbed it. "Please, my master, my lord, give it to me. Let me feel your pleasure please my master." He moaned openly, wandonly like a whore, his hips still rubbing, riding through his orgasm.  
"Give me your whore mouth then." He growled, and Dorian opened his mouth going completely relaxed as David pushed his head back down on his cock, fucking his mouth and throat. "That's it, my good little slutty preist, you love taking your master's cock," He growled, panting other gutteral things as he used the preist's face to bring himself off.   
David pushed the man back, grabbing his own cock and stroking it, ensuring his control clicked off just as David came, shooting cum onto the preist's startled, disgusted aroused face, making sure some fell into his open mouth, his lips, his jaw and his shirt.   
"Swallow." He snapped, and Dorian closed his mouth swallowing the cum sitting on his tounge. 

"And remember this Dorian. You are my play thing. If I want you to take care of these people, you will. And If I want to fuck you over that balcony and have you screaming how much you love taking my demon cock in your ass, I fucking will."


End file.
